


The Devil's Son

by arxign



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Mature Harry Potter, Oral Sex, POV Rose Weasley, Post-Hogwarts, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: M, Rough Sex, Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arxign/pseuds/arxign
Summary: When a PTSD-ridden Harry Potter visits Rose Weasley along with the rest of her family, he takes out his sexual desires on her...





	The Devil's Son

When the knock came at the door, I knew what was coming. 

With quiet feet, I quickly tip-toed away and into my room, locking the door behind me, my heart beating too fast to be healthy. I closed my eyes, leaning against the closed wooden entrance and fell down onto the ground, breathing heavily in attempt to calm myself down. The carpet felt rough against my soft skin, and I began to fidget with it while I waited anxiously for him to leave, as though making the littlest of sounds would alert him to my presence - that I was home, and ready for him.

Today was my seventeenth birthday, meaning I was officially an adult, at least in the eyes of the wizarding world. And that was enough for my uncle, for Harry Potter, for what he wanted to do to me. Now that I was old enough he could do whatever he wanted to me, in his eyes. My parents obviously didn’t know, but if they did, chances were, they wouldn’t care. They had bigger things on their minds, like being Minister for Magic (my mum, Hermione) and Captain of a world famous Quidditch team (my dad, Ron). They had no time to worry about their son and daughter, and now that Hugo was busy with a friend down the street, I was all alone for Harry’s…pleasure.

When I heard the knocking stop, I let out a sigh of relief. 

He was leaving. 

I slowly pushed myself up from the ground, and unlocked the door, peering down the dark, unlit hallway. 

Oh fuck.

Harry hadn’t stopped knocking, he had unlocked the door with his wand, and walked into my home. Was he even allowed to do that? There had to be some sort of law against that - breaking and entering? Not that he cared about laws - he had been sexually assaulting me since I was a child, and now that I was a proper, legal woman, I knew that he was going to take it a step further. Instead of just grabbing my breasts and ass, he was going to take my virginity all together. 

Harry’s head spun at the sound of my door creaking open, and I shut my eyes, screaming at myself internally. 

“Hello.” I forced a smile, as he looked at me in both shock and happiness. His black hair was long, almost down to his shoulders now, and lay flat in front of his horn rimmed glasses and deep green eyes, that glistened with unmet satisfaction - like a lion looking at it’s prey.

“Why, there you are, Rose! I wasn’t sure if you were home.”

I nodded, unable to say anything, as my throat had gone dry. 

He began to walk down the dark hallway and towards me, until we were only inches apart. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you.”

“The big seventeen. You’re getting so old - growing by the minute.” His hand reached the back of my leg, and began to travel upwards until they were resting on my butt. 

“I have a present for you.”

I raised my eyebrows as he gave my ass a tight squeeze, avoiding looking him in the eye. “Yes?”

Then, without warning, he pushed me into my room, and slammed the door behind him. I fell to the ground, the carpet rubbing against my skin, leaving a burning sensation. 

“I’ve been waiting for this a long time, Rosie.” He said with a tone of what sounded like anger, almost, as I flailed around, trying to push myself away from him. But my thin, weak body gave way, and he was able to pin me down by straddling me and pinning my arms to the ground. 

“Shhhhh.” He leaned down and whispered in my ear, as I let out a scream. “No one can hear you. It’s just us now.”

I shook my head, now starting to cry. “Please…”

He said nothing, just smirked, before allowing his hands to go under my shirt, feeling me up slowly until his fingers were around my breasts. After a few moments to teasing, he slipped under the bra, and began to trace my nipples with his fingers, making them go rock hard the instant his cold hands touched them.

“Stop…please…” I let out a moan, and I could feel through his pants, a bulge from his pelvis rubbing against my lower stomach, where he was hovering over me. 

Harry saw me look down, staring at his obvious boner, and a smirk came across his face. “Enjoying the view?”

I just let out a breath, not saying anything at all, as he allowed his hands to move down me, and grabbed his wand. I didn’t realize he even had it until he was pointing it at me, and casted a non verbal spell that I had no time to counter. I felt my entire body go limp, and despite as much as I tried, I couldn’t move anything by my eyes and mouth. “Harry…”

“There. Now you won’t…struggle.”

I let out another cry as he continued to go about me, lifting my shirt off of me and kissing my stomach, then pulling my bra off. The cold air hitting my breasts made them tingle, and I tried to squirm, to find a way to cover myself from this humiliation, but I couldn’t. Slowly, he leaned down and placed his tongue on one of my nipples, going around it, before sucking on it. With one of his hands, he placed on my bare thigh, going up my shorts and stopping at the hem. “Say my name.” He muttered as he moved to the other nipple.

“I…what?”

“Say my name.” His nails began to dig into my thigh, drawing blood that leaked down and hit the carpet.

“Harry…”

“Louder.” He kept digging in.

“Harry…”

“LOUDER!”

“HARRY!” I cried out, and I felt his hands leave my thighs, and travel upwards to the buckle. He smirked, before taking his other hand and unbuckling it, sliding it down to my feet. I was now only in my panties - my bra had come off as well, and I could feel a tad bit of wetness in between my legs. 

With one swift motion, he went down on me, ripping off my panties like a kid unwrapping a Christmas present, before pressing his face into my legs, his mouth eating me out. I screamed, and this time, he didn’t shush me. His tongue traveled around my folds, going over the clit and sucking on it. Tears were leefully running down my cheeks - but not from sadness. Was I experiencing…pleasure, out of this?

I kept that thought to myself, as he stuck his tongue inside of me, just for a brief moment, before coming up, his smirk even wider than before.

“How’d you like that, Rosie?”

I said nothing, as I laid there in amazement with sweat pouring down my face, trying to catch my breath.

“Now wait for the real fun to begin.” He winked, before unbuckling his pants, pulling them down and revealing his massive cock. I let out a gasp, as I imagined that entire thing inside of me - could I even fit it? Did I want to?

He took his two hands, pushing my legs even further apart, until I was practically doing the splits. I closed my eyes, waiting for impact, as he shoved his cock inside of me.

I screamed loudly, pain filling every crevice of my body as he consumed me, tearing my hymen in one stride. 

“Be…gentle…” I managed to say through my heavy breath as he thrusted himself in and out of me. 

He stopped for a second, and leaned down to whisper something in my ear. “No.”

Then he kept going, his cock slipping in and out of me with as much force as he could muster. His hands were feeling my breasts still, circling the nipples on both of them. Harry was now beginning to sweat as well, his breathing growing more and more fast paced, until he pulled out for a moment, his grin growing wide. 

“You’re about to orgasm. I can feel it.”

I tried to nod, but couldn’t, so instead I just said breathlessly; “Yeah.”

He smiled again, before shoving himself back in me, and I felt all the muscles in my body tighten up, jolting around uncontrollably. I screamed again, going completely wild as the orgasm rippled through my entire body. At the same time, I felt a wetness in between my legs, and I realized that Harry had cum inside of me. 

He took his wand, and with one last wave, I was able to move again. 

“Keep that for your thoughts.”


End file.
